Todo queda en Familia
by shiro-wolfman-k
Summary: Esta es un fanfiction AU de Ben10... esperen cambios enormes ya que mi estilo es un poco mas agresivo que el de la serie.
1. Chapter 1

Era una noche tormentosa como ninguna otra, o al menos lo parecía para Maxwell Tennyson, los nubarrones eran mas oscuros, los rayos mas luminiscentes y los truenos mas escandalosos que nunca

**E**ra una noche tormentosa como ninguna otra, o al menos lo parecía para Maxwell Tennyson; los nubarrones eran mas oscuros, los rayos mas luminiscentes y los truenos mas escandalosos que nunca. Sus manos temblaban profusamente, su cuerpo destilaba sudor como si estuviese debajo de los arrasadores rayos del sol en pleno Sahara, sus rodillas temblaban y aparentemente se negaban a sostener por completo el peso de su cuerpo.

Pero todo esto palidecía ante el hecho de que sus pensamientos eran completamente erráticos en estos momentos. En su traje aun podía percibir el ligero olor de la sangre, tanto humana como sobrenatural.

No podía entender como estos seres le habían rastreado en su vida civil, mucho menos el como se las ingeniaron para tomarlo con las defensas bajas. Su comodidad le había costado caro hasta ahora, la vida de uno de sus hijos al igual que la de su yerno se habían perdido en el afán de la batalla, todos lucharon en contra de las criaturas con tal de evitar perecer en vano, mas aun cuando dos mujeres embarazadas estaban en peligro.

No le importo que su joven yerno revelara ser un plomero, aun cuando le sorprendió el hecho de que en realidad la organización no había sido desmantelada totalmente, aun era lo suficientemente inteligente como para suponer que una nueva facción con miembros mas jóvenes reemplazaría a la primera.

¡Era demasiado perfecta la idea de que su generación había liberado al mundo de todos estos desastres! ¿Más quien en su sano juicio puede culpar a un hombre de soñar con tal idilio? Por supuesto que en su lecho de muerte su yerno llamado Jhon, pudo entregarle toda la información que necesitaba para ilustrarse en la nueva organización, mas todo esto tenía que esperar, su hija Anne, estaba herida al igual que su hija política, ambas por distintas razones.

Anne Tennyson poseía una enorme herida en su espalda que estaba causando necrosis a un paso acelerado debido a las bacterias sobrenaturales que poseían las bestias en sus garras, con horror descubrió que quizás el niño en su vientre no sobreviviría por mucho tiempo si tardase en retirarlo de su madre, por lo que entrego confiado la mujer a los especialistas médicos de la nueva organización de plomeros.

Su hija política, anteriormente conocida como Susan Rivers, ahora apellidada Tennyson sufría de una coronaria, posiblemente el shock que sufrió gracias al inesperado ataque fue demasiado para su delicado corazón.

El era un hombre que albergaba grandes esperanzas, de hecho parte de el aun esperaba que las mujeres sobrevivieran a todo esto. Mas el hombre de conocimientos en el le había dejado en claro que quizás esta noche, el seria junto con su hermana, los últimos Tennyson.

El sonido de la puerta del cirujano abriéndose no brindo ninguna emoción al hombre de avanzada edad. No quería abrirse a las esperanzas solo para hundirse en la miseria luego de escuchar el veredicto del doctor. De hecho solo le basto una ligera mirada en dirección del individuo para saber que en definitiva era un portador de desgracias.

- ¡Lo lamento Señor Tennyson, pero esta experiencia fue demasiado para sus cuerpos, temo decir que no sobrevivieron! – Para el asombro del doctor el sujeto no se quebró ante el, simplemente decidió mirar al suelo destrozado por las noticias, por lo que al menos decidió otorgarle un rayo de esperanza al hombre, después de todo aun merece una oportunidad. – Y aun cuando se no es apropiado de mi parte, debo informarle que sus nietos están sanos y salvos, de hecho jamás había visto pequeños tan joviales como estos recién llegados. – Como lo esperaba sus palabras parecían apartar el dolor y la oscuridad de los hombros del hombre que estaba ante el.

- ¡Puedo verlos! – su voz aunque suave y sutil, mantenía un cierto rasgo de exigencia en ellos. No preguntaba si podía, simplemente había ordenado de buena forma el ver a sus nietos. Y el doctor, ligeramente intimidado por su mirada y presencia, simplemente se dedico a obedecer, después de todo era su trabajo.

El camino fue corto, de hecho Maxwell solo pudo sonreír al ver a través del cristal como sus dos pequeños nietos eran mimados con cariño por las enfermeras, pudo detallar que el miembro alienígena portaba un pequeño bulto de color azul en sus delicadas garras, que dormitaba tranquilo ignorante de lo que hasta hace poco tuvo que experimentar. Mientras que la chica faltante que era humana, arrullaba con paciencia otro bulto de color rosa que parecía sollozar nerviosa ante las nuevas sensaciones que estaba experimentando.

Supo de inmediato que había tenido un retoño de cada sexo, un pequeño niño y una niña. El doctor toco dos veces el vidrio que los separaba de la cámara, alertando a las féminas de su presencia. Obedientes ambas acercaron a los pequeños al hombre que le acompañaba. Que ahora portaba un rostro apacible y caritativo al observar con detenimiento a los pequeños niños ante el.

El tiempo pasó y ambas enfermeras dejaron en sus respectivas cunas a los pequeños, el doctor pregunto con que nombres deseaba identificarlos. Mas Maxwell Tennyson no titubeo ni un segundo en colocarles los nombres que sus padres tenían planeado otorgarles una vez llegasen al mundo.

- Benjamín y Gwendolyn Tennyson. - Y sin decir no más, abandono la sala con tal de resolver algunos asuntos.

--

**P**ara su consternación, el ataque en realidad no había sido en contra de su persona, sino más bien hacia su yerno, por lo que no pudo evitar odiarlo en ese instante, como era posible que alguien tan disciplinado como lo era Jhon dejase que le rastreasen hasta su casa.

Mas aun cuando sabia que podría poner en riesgo la vida de sus familiares y conocidos.

La respuesta fue simple, los nuevos reclutas eran tontos, descuidados y ególatras, carecían de las experiencias de las batallas que forjaron a los primeros plomeros. Nunca experimentaron el terror de una perdida, ni mucho menos el miedo al exterminio que sufrieron los originales.

Los de ahora simplemente lidiaban con los residuos de sus hazañas, criaturas pequeñas e insignificantes que por mucho evadieron el radar de los originales. Por supuesto que podían ser agresivas si eran acorraladas, mas por lo general eran demasiado tímidas o incluso reservadas como para representar una amenaza real a la humanidad.

Pero los historiales de los nuevos reclutas informaron de inmediato de todas sus fallas al experimentado plomero, alguien no solo estaba otorgándoles información detallada de las guaridas de dichas criaturas, sino que les estaba proveyendo de entrenamiento promedio que no encajaba a la perfección con los estandartes de la profesión. Aparentemente la empresa responsable por esto no es más que una antigua patrocinante secreta de los primeros plomeros, liderada por una avariciosa mujer llamada Aori Fuyita, de nuevo no pudo evitar que la ira invadiera sus venas.

Cada misión en específico, estaba situada en una tierra hostil e inhóspita, de hecho cada una de estas criaturas protegía o protegió un gran tesoro mineral. La mas grande de ellas era una mina de diamantes en sierra leona. Luego del "exterminio" de sus guardianes la empresa de inmediato adquiría por cualquier medio posible el lugar con tal de explotar sus riquezas naturales para su propio beneficio.

No fue de extrañar que con esos simples motivos, Maxwell Tennyson hubiera decidido tomar por la fuerza esta nueva organización de plomeros. Pero como el nombre de la mujer lo indicaba la industria principal se encontraba en Japón, una tierra que a pesar de sus peculiaridades y excentricidades rebozaba de peligros sobrenaturales que ameritaban constante vigilancia por parte de antiguos miembros de la primera organización.

De inmediato se irguió en dirección de un panel en su cocina, presionando un botón escondido en la parte inferior de la mesa, dejando que una gran consola emergiera de la nada ante el.

Después de todo, su camioneta a pesar de su apariencia era lo más avanzado en el mundo en cuanto a tecnología se refiere. Sin perder tiempo tecleo con rapidez con tal de conseguir su objetivo y más rápido de lo que imaginaba alguien estaba al otro lado de la pantalla ante el.

- ¡Konnichiwa Max-San, a que debo tan inesperada llamada mi querido amigo! – comento sereno un hombre asiático de largo cabello negro, su rostro era firme y su expresión era serena y controlada. Más aun así no podía ocultar que ya entraba en sus cincuenta años. – Buenos días Hajime-san, lamento importunarte en estos momentos, pero me temo que esta no es mi típica llamada de placer como siempre suelo hacer, tenemos problemas… graves problemas amigo mió. – expreso frió Maxwell mientras comenzaba a explicarle la situación a su viejo camarada.

Cabe decir que al segundo día, Aori Fuyita fue despojada de su cargo y empresa, además de arrestada por fraude y evasión de impuestos, por supuesto que ella negó cada una de las acusaciones, más las pesadas pruebas que el "gobierno" mostró ante ella no pudieron disuadir al jurado a pesar de los ruegos de la mujer.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Una semana Después…**

**Monte Roushmore**

**Jueves – 1300 horas. **

**U**na gran cantidad de personas se encontraban ahora en la antigua sede que en tiempos pasados les albergo en momentos de dificultad. Algunos de ellos parecían demostrar con clara indignación, que no apreciaban el que fuesen reintegrados a la organización después de vivir tanto tiempo entre civiles.

Mas la realidad que se les había planteado no había dejado cabida para negaciones. Por lo que ahora, algo remilgosos de escuchar lo que su antiguo compañero estaba por proclamar, esperaban atentos a que se dijese lo que tenia que decirse.

Maxwell no tardo en compensar su espera.

- Hace aproximadamente nueve días, procedimos a retirar de sus funciones a la líder de una nueva tanda de plomeros del mercado, dicha mujer, conocida como Aori Fuyita, quien gracias a nuestros contactos, paga por sus crímenes bajo la pantalla que hemos creado. Se encuentra en una prisión de mínima seguridad sin derecho a libertad bajo palabra. Y aun cuando salga libre, sus ahorros, su empresa y contactos han sido completamente reemplazados con lo que merece… nada.

Sus inescrupulosas acciones han cobrado incontables vidas tan solo para obtener más ganancias con las cuales mantener al aire su compañía, entre ellas se pueden contar las vidas de mis hijos y yernos, hasta hace poco creía que el mundo estaba a salvo de cualquier evento supernatural, ya sean alienígenas, entes del otro mundo o maniáticos con delirios de grandeza, las cosas no han cambiado en lo absoluto. Muchas de las criaturas que cazábamos al aire libre y a plena luz del día, han cambiado sus rutinas por completo, ahora cubiertas por las sombras se aglomeran en nuestra contra cada vez que pueden. La noche es su manto y han estado usándolo a placer mientras nosotros criamos eran fechorías de bandas y asesinos.

Propongo que reabramos la compañía, pero no como miembros activos, no… ya estamos demasiado viejos para soportar el estrés de esta carrera, lo que yo intento decir es que tomemos a los mejores candidatos de esta nueva tanda con tal de entrenarlos para que cumplan mejor su labor. Y que aquellos que no llenen los requisitos sean despachados con tranquilidad a la vida civil una vez nos encarguemos de sus recuerdos de la compañía. Se que suena drástico, pero tenemos que evitar el crear mas "ovejas negras" en esta organización, si saben a lo que me refiero.

El universo es inmenso, y lamentándolo mucho nuestro planeta no es considerado lo suficientemente valioso como para que la alianza interplanetaria nos ofrezca un manto de ayuda. Simplemente somos neutrales y por lo tanto ningún bando se esfuerza lo suficiente en protegernos de la escoria que nos llega del espacio exterior en busca de una vida fácil… Propongo que aquellos que no desean ser incluidos en la nueva estratagema procedan a salir de esta sala con tal de que podamos discutir los rangos y los trabajos que cada uno desempeñaran según sus habilidades. – Para la alegría del hombre nadie siquiera intento erguirse de su puesto.

Fue así que los plomeros renacieron y esta vez para quedarse.

--

**Dos años después…**

**Osaka Japón. **

**D**os pequeños niños jugaban tranquilos bajo la vigilancia atenta de los adultos presentes. Maxwell entre ellos.

- ¿Estas totalmente seguro de que los datos son exactos? – pregunto preocupado el hombre mientras observaba atento a la pequeña jugar con algunos cubos de juguete, mientras su pequeño primo era alimentado por una de las enfermeras.

El asiático no tardo en responder su inquietud. – Cien por ciento, la niña posee una habilidad innata en las artes místicas, de ser entrenada apropiadamente puede que incluso alcance a una temprana edad el titulo de Mago Maestro o en su caso… Maga Maestra. El niño por su parte, posee muy poca adaptación a la magia, puede usar uno que otro hechizo, pero dudo mucho sea su vocación, sin embargo como puedes ver… posee una inexplicable fuente de energía... – dicho esto ambos voltearon en dirección del chico que gustoso eructaba sus gases gracias a la ayuda de una contenta enfermera. - … Además de un agujero negro por estomago. – Esto solo logro que ambos hombres estallaran en risas ante la disposición del chico por la comida.

- Lo mejor seria que dejases a la niña conmigo, mi esposa no solo se ha encariñado con ella, sino que podría guiarla en sus habilidades lo más pronto posible. En cambio el niño… se que sabes que mi hermano le ha tomado mucho apego. – Maxwell para el alivio de Hajime solo pudo sonreír ante las noticias a pesar de la tristeza que su aura emanaba. – A pesar de que los amo con todo mi corazón, tengo demasiadas responsabilidades y mi hermana esta demasiado afectada por la muerte de sus sobrinos como para encargarse de ellos, además que a su edad no es fácil encargarse sola de dos pequeños niños. Ser el comandante en jefe de los plomeros en América tiene sus buenos y malos ratos. Algunos me han pedido adoptarlos pero sus trabajos tanto como los míos ocupan demasiado su espacio como para tener a dos niños. Sabes bien que mi país por alguna razón es un imán para los alienígenos. – Hajime al menos tuvo la decencia de fruncir el seño ante las noticias, reconociendo la verdad en sus palabras.

- Nuestros contactos en el espacio exterior nos han otorgado perturbadores rumores sobre un arma de increíble poder que se esta creando en algún lado del universo. Los datos son poco confiables, pero el revuelo es demasiado poderoso como para ser solo eso… rumores. – Maxwell asintió ante sus palabras.

- Una vieja amiga me ha pedido que viaje con ella al espacio con tal de verificar que tan reales son estos rumores. Si no te molesta he decidido aceptar la oferta, con suerte regresare en cuatro años con noticias sobre el asunto. Mientras tanto, confió en que los niños estarán a buen cuidado, el papeleo legal será rellenado esta misma tarde si no te molesta, me duele dejarlos atrás, pero lo que hago es para que tengan un futuro mejor. – Hajime no pudo ocultar su alegría a pesar de todo.

- Haces lo que debes hacer amigo mió, y no importa lo que suceda ellos siguen y seguirán siendo tus nietos. Benjamín y Gwendolyn seguirán siendo Tennyson a pesar de estar bajo el cuidado de nuestra familia. Confía en mí, para cuando regreses ambos chicos estarán sanos y salvos. Solo asegúrate de regresar en iguales condiciones… Ellos no solo necesitan un futuro mejor en el que vivir, sino un abuelo amoroso con el cual contar cuando mas lo necesiten… no dejes que el trabajo te aleje de ellos amigo mió. - Comento Sereno Hajime.

Maxwell por su parte simplemente decidió sonreír al escuchar esto, sabiendo que no había podido dejar en mejores manos al futuro de su familia. ¿Quien sabe, tal vez sus nietos serian el futuro del mundo algún día?

--

**Cinco años después…**

**U**na pequeña niña de siete años corría entusiasta por todo el patio de su casa, al parecer finalmente su tío regresaría de su viaje a las montañas trayendo consigo a primo y mejor amigo. No es que sus amigas y compañeros de clases fuesen malas amistades, mas por alguna razón el hecho de que Ben compartiese los mismos ojos verduzcos que ella hacia que la chica se sintiese profundamente unida a el.

Eso y claro, que hace mas de año y medio que no lo veía desde que su tío Kisame le llevo a las montañas con tal de incrementar el nivel de su entrenamiento personal.

Aun recuerda el día en que su padre le dijo que Ben seria apartado de su lado, en su desesperación y tristeza sus poderes se habían salido de control incendiando el cuaderno de notas que llevaba en sus manos. Por supuesto que esto altero enormemente a la niña, mientras que sus padres intentaban en vano apagar la llama mágica con tal de evitar que la rarísima y muy costosa alfombra que cubría su hogar pasare a mejor vida. Solo su madre con un hechizo de agua pudo apaciguar la fiereza de las llamas invocadas por Gwen.

Eso y que la pobre niña había arrancado a llorar al creer que su compañero de estudios en magia y mejor amigo se le había arrebatado para siempre. Solo basto la presencia del susodicho y su tío para calmarla, logrando que ambos prometiesen el regresar algún día y no abandonarla jamás. Para su satisfacción, Ben no tardo en prometerlo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Claro que eso nunca evito que la niña de nuevo estallara en lagrimas y tristeza el día en que su joven primo tuvo que marcharse a las montañas.

Desde entonces ambos habían estado comunicándose por medio de cartas sin cesar, cada uno contando con lujo de detalle que estaban experimentando en sus vidas. Cabe decir que la chica algunas veces intento en vano convencer a sus padres de visitar a Ben con tal de que ella tuviese algún entrenamiento físico también. Lo cual sin saberlo, logro que su padre se interesase lo suficiente como para entrenarla desde entonces en las artes marciales nacionales.

Mas regresando al presente, nos encontramos de nuevo con una ansiosa niña que intentaba a como de lugar no romper las etiquetas de su hogar, aun cuando fracasaba en ello gracias a su entusiasmo. De hecho algunas sirvientas no pudieron más que sonreír al verla desvestirse a pasos acelerados en el baño público con tal de tomar una merecida ducha.

- ¡Ara, Ara! Estamos algo ansiosas no es así. – pregunto una chica un poco mayor que Gwen. – ¿a que se debe tanta emoción? – la de pelo naranja no tardo en sonreír al encontrarse con su mejor amiga en el onsen, por lo que contenta respondió. – Es por que Ben regresa esta misma tarde. – la pobre niña no supo que cabo su propia tumba ante su mejor amiga al ignorar la mirada perversa que esta comenzó a portar cuando escucho ese nombre.

De hecho jamás espero que la joven asiática disparara tan rápido sus primeros ataques. – Huuuum, no me digas que el es tu… - Gwendolyn solo pudo sonrojarse enormemente al ver que la chiquilla había extendido su pulgar al aire y lo ondeaba de un lado al otro, enfatizando en las costumbres orientales que esa era la señal para "novio o pareja". – ¡Sayaka-senpai! – grito apenada la de pelo naranja mientras escondía su rostro en el agua a pesar de su temperatura.

La identificada agresora solo soltó una carcajada ante su reacción, - Ara, Ara… no me lo has negado aun Gwen-chan. – arrojo de nuevo Sayaka logrando una reacción apenada por parte de su victima. - ¡SAYAKA-SENPAI! BEN ES MI PRIMO. – esta reacción de nuevo solo proporciono mas diversión a su atacante. – Gwen-chan, sabes muy bien que en nuestra cultura no hay nada de malo con las relaciones entre primos, de hecho era muy común el que hermanos comprometieran a sus primogénitos en matrimonio antes de nacer, con tal de que la sangre se mantuviese pura. – Lastima que este estatuto solo provoco una reacción normal en la pequeña Gwendolyn… Perdida de conciencia.

Moviéndose de inmediato a salvaguardar su victima, Sayaka solo pudo sonreír al ver que por alguna razón a pesar de todo el alboroto que había causado. Gwendolyn se había marchado al mundo de los sueños con una enorme sonrisa en su boca, logrando preocupar ligeramente a la joven de nueve años. – Ara… no pensé que en serio le gustase su primo. –

Si alguien mas hubiese entrado en el onsen en ese momento, hubiese salido de inmediato ante la escena que allí se presentaba. Una niña de nueve años sonreía malignamente mientras sujetaba el cuerpo inconciente de otra pequeña dos años menor que ella, todo el que vivía en la mansión Hayate, sabia muy bien que cuando Sayaka portaba esa mueca en su rostro, era clara muestra de que habían problemas en el futuro.

_**¿¿Continuara??**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo I**

**En el blanco. **

**U**na mujer de unos aproximados cincuenta años y largo cabello negro conducía apacible entre las montañas con una sola dirección en mente. Hasta hace poco su cuñado le había enviado un correo electrónico que le informaba con precisión la urgencia de un transporte no-civil con el cual puedan salir de las exiliadas cadenas montañosas.

El área de entrenamiento B-18 era un sitio completamente apacible y rodeado por naturaleza en su gran mayoría, mas en realidad era la base de entrenamiento privada de los plomeros japoneses. Bajo la fachada de un templo común de arte marciales residía una complicada industria militar que se encargaba de proteger, cuidar y entrenar a los futuros cadetes con tal de que desempeñasen la labor de "protectores" de la tierra algún día en el mañana distante.

Ella frunció el seño por un ligero instante al reconocer que a pesar de todo su pequeña Gwendolyn tenia un grado de racionabilidad al exigir que a ella también se le debiera enviar a esta academia. No es que le negasen tal derecho, simplemente no podían menospreciar su entrenamiento mágico por mas que el físico necesitase una pronta atención.

Gracias a ello la chica en el poco tiempo de vida que posee ha alcanzado el rango de hechicera de nivel intermedio, y quizás con unos cinco o más años alcanzaría a una corta edad el nivel de Maestro.

Pero para calmar sus peticiones su querido esposo ha tenido que inculcarle el sendero de las artes marciales de la familia y la nación, de nuevo a un paso alarmado la chica parecía absorber todo con impresionante rapidez, sumado al hecho de que su nivel de IQ era impresionantemente alto para una niña de su edad.

Ella como madre subrogada no podía estar más orgullosa de las posibilidades que portaba esta niña de un brillante futuro. Su primo por su parte, no parecía tener más que aptitud física como un atributo, los informes de su progreso y sus grados de la academia eran completamente decepcionantes según su punto de vista.

Quizás el chico por mas que se esforzase no saldría de la sombra que su prima sin pensarlo había puesto sobre el ante la vista de los demás. Más aun así no podía más que desear que el chico fuese al menos lo suficientemente hábil como para superar todas las pruebas, ya que lo que menos deseaba es que la organización tuviese que separarlos al no tener más opción que borrarle al chico todas sus memorias sobre sus actividades y asociados.

Es por eso que estaba frunciendo el seño a medida de que ingresaba al camino rustico que le enviaría directamente a la estructura que era su destino, desgraciadamente su preocupación no desapareció en lo absoluto al traspasar las puertas del lugar, ni mucho menos espero ver el tumulto que estaba creándose alrededor de la sala de pruebas.

Decidió omitir el hecho y con cuidado se estaciono en el lugar que se le había especificado, desabrocho su cinturón de seguridad y con cuidada mesura emergió del vehiculo solo para ser interceptada por dos elementos de la seguridad local.

- Mamimi-Taicho, esperábamos su llegada, aunque lamentamos informarle que han ocurrido algunos inconvenientes correspondientes a su familiar. – Dijo uno de los uniformados que obviamente asemejaba demasiado a los Ninja de leyendas y fabulas del pasado.

Ella arqueo una ceja en señal de protesta, de nuevo en que tipo de problemas se había metido Ben. - ¿Qué hizo esta vez? – comento frustrada mientras acariciaba su sien en un intento de controlar la migraña que se desarrollaba en ella. El miembro de seguridad giro su cabeza en dirección de su compañero con tal de conseguir apoyo moral por parte de su camarada. Nunca espero que dicho compañero decidiese completar sus palabras por el.

- No es cuestión de lo que ha hecho Taicho, es el hecho de que el señor Kisame ha enloquecido completamente, el joven Benjamín aun es demasiado joven e inexperto para estar tomando el examen de aprobación de nivel M. – Una vez emergieron las palabras de la boca del nuevo sujeto todo el color fue drenado del rostro de su escucha.

- ¿Qué? – por lo que fueron un total de cinco segundos ella se quedo pasmada en su sitio sin siquiera moverse para respirar el aire que sus pulmones le imploraban ingresase en su sistema, antes de salir disparada en dirección del tumulto que con anterioridad había presenciado.

¿En que demonios estaba pensando Kisame, habría entendido que el chico tomase un examen de nivel C, Quizás F, pero M era demasiado para el chiquillo, no cuando para su horror se utilizaban municiones reales contra peligrosos androides alienígenos?

Por primera vez en varios años el miedo recorrió sus venas ante la posibilidad de que su sobrino estuviese malherido y moribundo en las instalaciones de prueba.

Con violencia aparto a los cadetes que formaban una mullida multitud, con habilidad y amenazas se abrió paso hasta la sala de maquinas con tal de enfrentarse a su cuñado. No tardo en conseguirlo aferrado a la silla de mando sin una muestra de miedo o arrepentimiento en su rostro.

De hecho la sonrisa en sus labios solo causaba que una gran oleada de escalofríos recorriese su anatomía, intento abrir la boca para decir lo que pensaba cuando una alarma dio a entender que la prueba había finalizado. Su cuerpo se paralizo por un minuto antes de finalmente dar la vuelta en dirección de la pantalla con tal de verificar si sus miedos se habían realizado.

Pero lo que encontró simplemente lanzo su estomago en un giro mortal de 360 grados para caer sin red de seguridad a su posición original. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que observaban, allí frente a ella estaba un chico de unos siete años, repleto de liquido lubricante de pies a cabeza, en su rostro portaba una orgullosa sonrisa mientras que su pequeño trasero estaba ubicado encima de un enorme androide de nivel Omega-7… en sus manos portaba dos rifles de positrones que humeaban constantemente gracias al uso repetido de los mismos.

El chico no solo había sobrevivido, sino que para su sorpresa había pasado el examen con nada más que un ligero rasguño sobre su mejilla, que sangraba minúsculamente al no ser más que algo superficial. Claro que siendo un niño su energía era limitada y al tan solo pasar dos minutos después de terminada la prueba, el chico cayo desplomado sobre el armazón del androide con tal de recuperar sus energías con un muy bien merecido sueño.

Mamimi en su estupefacción jamás noto que Kisame se había erguido de su puesto, de hecho solo desvió la mirada del cuerpo del niño para cuando su padre Putativo entro en la sala de pruebas para erguirlo con cariño entre sus brazos.

Hajime Mamimi decidió que debía que tener una seria conversación con su cuñado correspondiente a sus últimas acciones, más lo primero era otorgarle atención médica al pequeño.

--

- ¿**E**n que demonios estabas pensando? ¡Pudiste haberlo matado en esa prueba Kisame! – grito ofuscada la mujer mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la oficina del sujeto.

Su cuñado simplemente espero pasivo a que su buena amiga y familiar político decidiera calmarse un poco. Lastima que ella no estaba demostrando señal alguna de que podría estar en ese camino.

- Lo que hiciste fue completamente imprudente y desalmado, por el amor del cielo es tu hijo, como puedes someterlo a este tipo de pruebas, mucho menos haberlo entrenado a un nivel completamente distinto al que reciben los cadetes promedio. -

Fue allí que el decidió finalmente incorporar su opinión. – Y supongo que enfrentar a un Poltergeist nivel 4 entra en tu escala de prudencia. – Ella freno de golpe su diatriba, comprendiendo que sin saberlo ha estado presionando a su hija de igual forma.

Comprendiendo que ambos no eran tan diferentes decidió sentarse con tal de recopilar sus ideas. – ¿Que demonios le diremos a Maxwell cuando regrese dentro de dos semanas? – pregunto preocupada al reconocer que los niños han sido presionados enormemente para salir de la sombra que su abuelo había impuesto sobre ellos.

- En lo absoluto nada, el ya sabe que hemos hecho hasta el mas mínimo detalle, no obstante su reacción fue de aprobación según lo que pude percibir, quizás las noticias que trae consigo ameritan que los niños estén preparados para lo que viene. – Esto disparo alarmas en la cabeza de la mujer.

- ¿Qué demonios es lo que sucede halla afuera como para que Maxwell no nos reprenda por nuestras acciones? - dijo ella con algo de nerviosismo. Su cuñado no tardo en responderle.

- ¡Guerra! -

--

**Al día siguiente…**

**G**wen lentamente abrió la puerta de su casillero con tal de ingresar sus zapatos en ellos. De nuevo bufando por lo bajo cuando cinco cartas cayeron al suelo al no ser sustentadas de nuevo por la puerta.

Sayaka solo sonrió ante lo que observaba, ignorando que de su propio armario habían caído un par de cartas a su vez. - ¡Ara! Alguien tiene fanáticos persistentes no es así. – La sacudida de la puerta del casillero de la chica peli-naranja enfatizo con creces que no estaba de humor para nuevas bromas. - ¡Tu no eres nadie para burlarse de mi Sayaka-senpai! – comento la jovencita mientras señalaba a las cartas en el suelo correspondientes a su camarada.

Para su frustración la morena simplemente tomo las cartas y las introdujo en sus bolsillos como si no fuese algo fuera de este mundo. Sayaka sabiendo que a estas alturas los ojos de su amiga estarían fijados en la parte posterior de su cráneo decidió responderle mientras se adentraba a la institución. - ¡Sabes que me encanta la atención Gwen-chan! Por lo que no encuentro ofensivo que me otorguen cartas donde obviamente me dicen que tan fantástica, excelente, hermosa, inigualable, puedo llegar a ser. –

La más joven del dúo prefirió guardar silencio ante este estatuto, no deseando adentrarse más en el tema. Lastima que su paz duro poco al sentir un par de brazos rodearla desde atrás. – NINJIN-CHAN. – ofendida por la intromisión del nuevo recién llegado la joven de ojos verdes no tardo en arrojarlo en contra del suelo con una precisa llave de Judo.

Sayaka volteo sonriente en dirección del estruendo solo para conseguirse con la misma imagen de siempre. Un joven de su misma edad acosando como acostumbraba a su joven amiga. – No aprendes en lo absoluto he jirettai-Kun. – el chico de inmediato se irguio enojado en direccion de la chica ofensiva. – Cuantas veces tengo que decirte Sayaka que no me llames asi. – Para su consternacion la chica no hizo mas que reirse ante sus palabras.

- ¿Dejaras de abrazar a Gwen-chan de esa forma? – pregunto sonriente a sabiendas de cual era su respuesta. – ¡JAMAS! – grito eufanado solo para recibir una patada en su espalda por parte de la peli-naranja. – Chinmoku – comento enojada dicha jovencita antes de salir caminando en direccion de su aula educativa. Sayaka por su parte decidio responderle al chico justo antes de partir en direccion de su pequeña compañera de instituto. – esa es mi respuesta a tu inquetud Jirettai-kun. – Y sin decir no mas e ignorando el grito enojado del chico ella decidio correr en direccion de Gwendolyn con tal de alcanzar a la enojada jovencita logrando con rapidez su cometido.

- ¡Baka! Jamas entiende que no me gusta por mas que lo golpeo. – comento para si misma la de pelo naranaja. Sayaka decidio agregar algunas cosas a la conversacion. – Saito-kun no es tan malo una vez que te acostumbras. – agrego serena la mayor del duo mientras seguia caminando en el pasillo, ignorando que su compañera se habia detenido de golpe ante su estatuto.

- Es la primera vez que lo llamas por su nombre Sayaka-senpai. – comento sonriente Gwendolyn, logrando que la mayor de las dos se detuviese de golpe ante su error. – Ara, no me habia dado cuenta de ello, supongo que se escapo de mis labios. - la peli-naranja no dejo escapar esta oportunidad de venganza ante lo que le habia hecho su senpai en el onzen. - ¡Ara, Ara! Estamos "ansiosas" no es asi. – Sayaka de inmediato supo a donde seguiria esta conversacion. - ¿A que se debe tal error? – Por primera vez en su vida la joven Tennyson habia descubierto una oportunidad para vengarse de Sayaka, solo para escuchar el timbre de la institución resonar por los pasillos informando que las clases pronto comenzarian.

Ambas jovencitas decidieron ignorar la platica con tal de dirigirse cada una a su seccion apropiada antes de ser castigadas por impuntuales por sus profesores.

Gwendolyn una vez se adentro en su aula no tardo en sentarse al lado de una de sus amigas con tal de recuperar un poco del aliento que habia perdido en la carrera. – ¿Gwendolyn por que te vez tan agotada? – pregunto una joven de cabello purpura. La aludida simplemente aspiro una ultima porcion de aire antes de recobrar su condición y compostura. – Asumo que fue otro encuentro con Saito-san no es asi. – Agrego otra voz, esta vez masculina desde atrás de las jovencitas, logrando un sonrojo en la chica de cabello purpura. – ¡Buenos dias Komadori-kun! – comento la chica antes de sonreirle al joven de cabello moreno que con serenidad reconocio su presencia. - ¡Buenos dias Ka-chan! - Gwen decidio guardar silencio por unos segundos antes de interrumpir a los dos "tortolitos", aun cuando ninguno de los dos lo admitiese.

- No puedo negarte la verdad Souichirou-san, eso me convertiria en una mentirosa no es asi. – Ambos chicos sonrieron ante sus palabras. – No entiendo por que no le das una oportundidad Gwendolyn, es un chico agradable una vez llegas a conocerlo. – El moreno solo solto una carcajada ante las palabras de Urashima Karasu. – No creo que sea asi de facil Ka-chan, ¿como te sentirias si todos los dias te llamase "murasaki-chan" y te abrasare por la espalda en cada oportunidad que te viese? -

Por unos segundos el silencio reino por completo entre el trio de jovencitos, cada uno comprendiendo que Karasu estaba simplemente paralizada ante la mera idea de que Komadori hiciese eso con ella. Claro que Gwendolyn sabia que su reaccion no seria en lo absoluto como la de ella, sino todo lo contrario. Claro que la entrada del profesor al aula detuvo toda conversacion de realizarse o proseguir.

Al menos hasta que la encargada del aula se irguio de inmediato ordenandoles a todos el presentar sus respetos al educador. Quien una vez terminadas las formalidades procedio a sonreir complacido ante las nuevas noticias que traia consigo.

- Buenos dias Alumnos, hoy traigo conmigo un par de noticias que creo les alegraran el dia, la primera es que obtendremos un nuevo compañero de clases a partir de este dia, y la segunda es que se acerca la semana dorada por lo que no tendremos clases mientras estas esten en proceso, no obstante la escuela albergara un evento donde podran divertirse y pasar su tiempo a gusto. -

Ambas noticias fueron tomadas con normalidad al ser comun recibir alumnos de intercambio en medio del semestre. Claro que nadie espero ver a un chico de siete años entrar al lugar con una sonrisa tan enorme como su rostro antes de fijar sus ojos en el publico que le observaba.

Gwendolyn contuvo el aliento por casi dos minutos antes de ver ese par de gemas fijarse en ellas justo antes de dar una enorme sonrisa. Sus amigos, y claro sus enemigos de inmediato notaron que la peli-naranja correspondio la sonrisa justo antes de que el chico decidiera presentarse por ordenes y sugerencia del profesor. - ¡Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Benjamin Tennyson es un gusto conocerlos! –

Continuara…

Glosario

NINJIN: Zanahoria

JIRETTAI: Impaciente, molesto.

CHINMOKU: Silencio, reserva.


	3. Chapter 3

**E**l tiempo transcurría demasiado lento para su gusto, no cuando a pocos metros de ella un joven de su misma edad, descansaba a pierna suelta sobre su escritorio, ignorando los gritos enojados de su tutor, que en vano intentaba despertarle para que prestase atención a sus enseñanzas. La peli-naranja no pudo hacer mas nada, solo sonreír ante el hecho de que a pesar de tanto tiempo, Ben, seguía siendo el mismo holgazán de siempre.

Intento contener una escueta carcajada cuando el tutor, frustrado por su fracaso en conseguir lo deseado, había administrado el clásico tratamiento del enorme libro sobre el puesto en que descansaba dicho joven.

Logrando por fin, ante la amenaza de ser herido, que el chico se alzare como alma que lleva el diablo, logrando que el aula entera estallara en carcajadas ante la expresión que portaba su rostro, mucho menos el como intentaba en vano evitar el no ser reprendido por su conducta por el enojado maestro, que no tardo en advertir que tal conducta no seria tolerada de nuevo, y que en esta oportunidad, solo podría retirarse a salvo, debido a que era su primer día en la institución.

Después de ello, simplemente el día no tuvo mas contrariedades, claro sin contar que Gwen, para el asombro de algunos de sus compañeros, no podía evitar el dejar de mirar a su mejor amigo buscando algún detalle que diese a relucir que pudo haber cambiado en el en todo este tiempo.

Komadori sonrió contento, de que la peli-naranja reaccionase de esta forma, lo cual seria un ligero alivio tanto para el como para Karasu, la joven de la cual estaba enamorado. Dicha jovencita, simplemente tenía sus ojos fijos en su libro, leyendo ensimismada como siempre alguna historia de fantasmas y leyendas sobrenaturales, mientras el profesor explicaba la importancia de dichas fabulas, además de su impacto e interpretación en la cultura Japonesa.

Quizás, lo que Komadori realmente esperaba con ansias, era el encuentro entre Saito y este nuevo recién llegado, era mas que obvio que Saito-senpai no aceptaría el nivel de cercanía que portaban estos dos. Y si su instinto estaba seguro, este jovencito no se dejaría amilanar por la presencia de su superior.

Si, este año prometía ser completamente interesante en lo absoluto.

--

**Capitulo II **

**Lo que nos depara el futuro...**

**L**a campana de la institución resonó estruendosa por todos los pasillos de la inmensa estructura, informándole a sus residentes que el primer descanso de la mañana había llegado finalmente.

La delegada de la clase, guió a todos sus compañeros en las labores respectivas y con sumo respeto, les ordeno el despedir a su maestro con tal de emerger hacia las afueras y disfrutar de los treinta minutos que contaban para reponer energías.

Pero como siempre, las buenas intenciones de sus compañeros finalizaban una vez los mayores estaban fuera de la vista, convirtiéndose cada uno de ellos en lo que simplemente eran, una bola de mocosos ansiosos por mover el esqueleto. Cada niño se acerco a su grupo respectivo de amistades, y a distintas velocidades y diferentes destinos, cada uno partió con tal de disfrutar a su manera el poco tiempo con el que contaban.

Gwen y sus compañeros no tardaron en acudir en dirección de Ben, que esperaba en su asiento algo exasperado de los constantes regaños que había recibido en su primer día, eso y que no entendía el porque su padre le había exigido el ingresar a una institución civil, en vez de arrastrar como era debido a Gwendolyn hacia el centro de entrenamiento, donde podían ser ellos mismos sin necesidad alguna de ocultar quienes eran.

Fue así que tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos, que jamás noto los continuos llamados de una ahora algo enojada jovencita, logrando que una escena nunca antes conocida por los chicos aquí presentes, se desatara ante su incrédula mirada.

La dulce y tranquila Gwendolyn Tennyson había no solo perdido la paciencia con relativa facilidad, sino que sin dudarlo dos veces había golpeado ligeramente a su primo en su cabeza con tal de sacarlo de su ensimismamiento, consiguiendo el efecto normal en todo niño por parte del agredido.

Una represalia…

Komadori intento intervenir al ver que el chico no dudo en agredir de igual forma a Gwen, quien de nuevo enojada por sus acciones, se arrojo sobre el intentando suprimirlo ante su poderío, como siempre acostumbraba a hacer. El chico, lucho, peleo y contraataco en reiteradas oportunidades, siendo su maniobra mas recurrente, el tomar de las mejillas a la niña y jalar de ellas como si quisiera desprenderle dichas partes de su rostro. La chica, al verse agredida de tal forma, no dudo en hacer el mismo movimiento, colocándose encima de el y sentándose en su estomago, mientras introducía sus dedos sin asco alguno en su boca y procedía a jalar sus mejillas desde adentro, produciendo ligeramente un poco mas de daño, del que estaba sufriendo.

Karasu, quien miraba embelezada la escena, intentaba asimilar que su compañera de estudios y buena amiga, había recurrido a este tipo de acción con alguien más que Saito, el cual ella hasta los momentos creía le gustaba a la chica por la forma en que reaccionaba.

Lastima que en medio de la trifulca, los chicos jamás notaron el deslizar de la puerta del aula, ni mucho menos el grito emocionado de un joven un poco mayor que ellos, que intentaba en vano llamar mas la atención, aun cuando su estrafalaria conducta hacia tal acto por si solo. - ¡NINJIN-CHAN! – grito a todo pulmón, logrando llamar la atención del publico que miraba ensimismado la disputa. Algunas de las chicas de tal aula discutían fervientemente las posibilidades de tal escena.

Como era de esperarse, Gwen jamás presto atención a la entrada del joven Saito, ignorándolo por completo mientras seguía en su estruja por dominar a su rebelde primo de una vez por todas.

El chico, creyendo que esto era una agresión por parte de un violento bandido, decido intervenir con tal de salvar a la pobre niña en peligro, como lo ordenaban sus costumbres, solo para ser golpeado por la espalda por una entretenida Sayaka, que implantaba su pie en su espalda, impulsándolo en contra del suelo, logrando mantenerle allí, a pesar de que el chico en medio de su lucha, podía robar una que otra mirada a su expuesta entrepierna.

La joven no le presto atención al estar usando un par de shorts para cubrir lo mas esencial y privado de su anatomía.

- QUE ES LO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO SAYAKA, TENGO QUE SALVAR A NINJIN-CHAN. – Espeto indignado el jovencito, de que no solo había sido detenido por una simple patada de su compañera, sino que su amada se encontraba por primera vez en una situación de "Damisela en apuros" y el no podía desempeñar su rol como "Caballero en reluciente armadura".

La aludida simplemente sonrió al ver que Gwendolyn a pesar de todo, se erguía orgullosa sobre un sonrojado jovencito, que sobaba sus mejillas en un intento de apaciguar el dolor, mientras miraba fastidiado a la chiquilla que posaba gloriosa sobre el, reclamando la victoria en esta contienda.

- Gwendolyn 15… Ben 7, y el marcador sigue en mi favor. – la chica colocaba de forma burlona, pero con sumo cuidado, un pie sobre el estomago del ahora casi enfurecido chico, que indignado aceptaba el hecho de que su "pequeña prima" de nuevo le había vencido en una contienda familiar.

- Hiciste trampa. – Exclamo simplista y algo ofendido de no poder ganarle a estas alturas de su vida a su prima en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Claro que podría ganarle físicamente, pero el objetivo no era el lastimarse el uno al otro, sino el superar en resistencia, inteligencia y preescisión a su oponente en una contienda que a estas alturas, ya era normal para los jóvenes de ojos verdes.

Gwen sonrió complacida de ver que algunas cosas seguían siendo las mismas en él. – Siempre dices lo mismo en cada oportunidad que te derroto. – Para la sorpresa de todos los presentes, Ben solo sonrió ligeramente antes de extender su mano en dirección de la chica, logrando que Saito estallara en ira al ver que la joven no tardo en extender la suya propia, ayudándole a erguirse y claro, empujándole hacia ella con tal de darle una merecida bienvenida como lo indicaban sus costumbres.

Sayaka sonrió satisfecha de ver que como siempre, estos dos continuaban siendo igual de cercanos a pesar de todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados. - ¡Ara! ¿No es lindo? – comento burlona la morena antes de sonreír en desmedida ante la reacción que logro conseguir tanto de los chicos, como del joven que tenia bajo su dominio.

Como siempre, Saito parecía enojado y expresaba a todo pulmón su indignidad por su alegoría, mientras Gwen, algo avergonzada de lo que ha hecho ante todos sus amigos, intentaba en vano ocultarse tras un igual de apenado Ben, que le miraba algo remilgoso de vociferar su descontento, claro al menos lo sentía antes de reconocerla y arrojarse sobre ella como hacia mucho no lo hacia.

Saito, sorprendido por la aptitud y reacción del joven, reacciono de inmediato en defensa de su compañera, creyendo nuevamente que el mocoso no era más que un buscapleitos carente de educación o cultura alguna.

La llave de Karate que aplico al ahora sorprendido niño basto para llamar la atención a todos los presentes. Sayaka fue la primera en reaccionar en defensa de su pequeño amigo, embistiendo a su "salvador" en la parte posterior de su cabeza con una buena palmada, sacando de su "modo héroe" a su muy fastidioso camarada.

- ¿Qué demonios Sayaka-san? – comento ofendido mientras acariciaba la zona afectada, ignorando que a sus espaldas, una joven Gwendolyn atendía a un furibundo Benjamín, intentando convencerlo en voz baja de no aplicar sus conocimientos sobre el idiota que hasta hace poco había ofendido su orgullo.

- ¿Pero porque no puedo golpearlo un poco? – espeto algo resentido de que su prima no le permitiera desahogar la ira que estaba acumulando, mas cuando le habían humillado con facilidad no solo ante ella, sino ante sus compañeros de clase y peor aun, ante Sayaka. Gwendolyn bufo por lo bajo, intentando controlar su humor en alza, ya estaba bastante enojada con Saito por malinterpretar la situación, aun cuando era comprensible.

Pero Ben podía ser algo molesto cuando entraba en esta faceta de malcriado que pocas veces… a quien engaña, a menudo solía de mostrar. Supuso que era una cosa natural en los chicos.

- ¿Por qué nos meterás en problemas si nuestros padres se enteran, acaso quieres que nos separen de nuevo después de tanto tiempo separados? – Agrego agotada por las emociones que había experimentado, si, estaba completamente extasiada de que su primo estuviese presente, mucho más porque es su mejor amigo… pero no podía evitar que todo esto fuese agotador una vez la emoción del encuentro se había diluido.

Suspiro aliviada de ver que su estatuto parecía cumplir con su función, logrando soltar al chico una vez se había calmado lo suficiente. Decidió dejar pasar las cosas por alto una vez todo parecía más calmo gracias a la intervención de Komadori y Karasu.

Saito mientras tanto, aun discutía "amenamente" con una sonriente Sayaka, dicha reacción solo conllevo a la joven peli-naranja a fruncir el seño. Su Senpai solo sonreía de esa manera cuando su "chispa Hentai y maléfica" como ella cordialmente le había nombrado a esta faceta salía a relucir.

Dicho sentimiento no tardo en probar ser real cuando la demoníaca chicuela afirmo en voz alta en dirección hacia Ben, que una vez llegasen a la casa, los tres se bañarían en el Onsen como acostumbraban desde más jóvenes.

Saito, siempre pensando en el "honor" de Gwendolyn, cuando en realidad lo que deseaba era imaginar tal escena con el incluido. Dejo en claro que estaba indignado por tal cosa. Consiguiéndose una merecida patada por parte de Gwen, que afirmo que las "escenas" que el imaginaba jamás ocurrirían ni en un millón de años.

Mucho menos a esta edad…

Benjamín por su parte, solo se sonrojo furiosamente antes de afirmar que por lo general ellos portaban trajes de baño o cobertores que respetaban al menos algo de privacidad.

Saito intento incluirse en tal actividad, pero sorpresivamente, fue frenado en seco por Sayaka. – Lo siento Jirettai-kun, pero este evento es una reunión exclusiva, donde solo los miembros y allegados a la familia Hajime podrán asistir. ¡Tú, lamentándolo mucho, no portas ninguno de estos estatutos que te califiquen como invitado! – estas palabras bastaron para callar al insistente muchacho, claro no antes de enviarlo en un viaje de depresión y autocompasión.

Todos, y cada uno de ellos maldijeron por lo bajo cuando escucharon la campana resonar por los pasillos, dándose cuenta de que tal espectáculo les había costado el primer descanso.

Regresando a sus puestos con reticencia, solo esperaron a que los intrusos se marchasen a sus respectivas aulas, para poder organizar una pequeña reunión en el receso escolar, que contaba con una hora y media de completa libertad, para poder almorzar y descansar a sus anchas antes de reiniciar las labores escolares.

Ambos Tennyson se mostraban ansiosos por que el tiempo volase, a pesar de que su ansiedad cumplió para el martirio de los niños. El efecto contrario, aletargando su percepción de "Cuan" rápido podían moverse las agujas del reloj.

--

Una enorme aeronave extraterrestre sobrevolaba el espacio sideral intentando ocultar su presencia de una gran cantidad de interceptores que circundaban el área.

En su cabina de mando, dos seres, de distinto sexo, edad y especie, intentaban en vano contener el aliento, en un mero intento de no alertar los radares enemigos. Aun a sabiendas de que tal acción no funcionaba en lo absoluto… de hecho su sistema de camuflaje refraccionaría cualquier señal enemiga, confundiendo sus radares con falsa información de que el espacio que ocupaba la nave, estaba de hecho "vacío" haciéndoles al menos invisibles a los sistemas de rastreo.

El problema radicaba en su apariencia o mejor dicho, el hecho de que aun podían ser divisados por alguno de ellos y atacados en el acto con tal de señalar su posicionamiento a las otras naves aliadas. Echando a la bolsa cualquier intento de infiltración.

El miembro femenino de la pequeña tripulación, ondeaba su cola de un lado a otro, intentando disipar el estrés que se acumulaba en su sistema, mientras que sin saberlo, jugaba con sus dedos, pellizcando su piel de verdusco color. Consumida completamente por un tic nervioso que no sabia portaba. Al menos hasta que su contraparte masculina, de raza humana y un poco entrado en edad, no tardo en demostrarle tal acción. -¡Cylen, relájate… estoy seguro de que todo saldrá a la perfección, además, no necesitas arrancarte la piel para llamar mi atención! - Agrego el hombre con un tono suave y juguetón, logrando que la alienígena frunciera el seño ligeramente.

- ¡Estoy segura de que preferirías extrajera otro tipo de capa de mi cuerpo, y en otra ocasión estaría dispuesta a seguir el juego, pero mis ropas se mantendrán en su lugar, y mi nerviosismo esta bien justificado Max! – Suspirando un poco para calmarse ella decidió proseguir.

- Mis espías me indican que un arma de inmenso poder se esta construyendo justo detrás de estas instalaciones, un arma capaz de volcar el balance del universo, completamente a favor del lado poseedor de la misma. Lo cual, ya de por si es preocupante, al ver que la alianza no realiza movimiento alguno por reclamarla, aun cuando Vilgax muestra gran interés en ella. - Un gesto en el rostro de su compañero y amante le alerto de sus ansias por agregar un par de palabras.

- Quizás solo sean eso Cylen, rumores… no creo que la Alianza desee invertir tropas y tiempo en una zona tan beligerante como esta, donde su poder y leyes no aplican y la ley del mas fuerte impera. Tal vez el viejo pulpo solo ha caído ante una oleada de rumores que le harán perder más tiempo en su conquista universal. – El comprendió de inmediato que la mirada que ella le había arrojado hablaba más fuerte que cualquier oración que pudo haber dicho.

Frustrado, decidió admitir. – SI, lo se… tampoco yo creo que Vilgax desperdiciaría tiempo en algo si no existiese ganancia segura tras su esfuerzo. –

Ella suspiro resignada al igual que su compañero, confesando su peor temor. – ¿Que será de la galaxia si el Omnitrix resulta ser cierto? – expreso algo agotada de tanto trabajo e investigación. Max por su parte simplemente apretó sus puños y completamente confiado, exclamo lo que realmente pensaba sin preámbulo alguno.

- De ser real, nos aseguraremos de que no caiga en sus manos… ni ahora, ni nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, y a cualquier precio. -

Su camarada y amante no pudo decir más cuando las alarmas se dispararon en toda la cabina, alertándole que finalmente alguien había hecho contacto visual.

Acelerando a todo lo que el motor permitía, el veloz crucero surco el espacio con tal de enfrentarse a sus múltiples objetivos, Max por su parte, simplemente se dedico a apretar el gatillo de todas las armas a su disposición, con tal de disminuir el avance de las tropas enemigas.

Todo fue bien hasta que apareció el Petro-sapien…

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

**M**axwell no sabía como las cosas se habían vuelto tan caóticas, mucho menos esperaba que de la nada en cuestión de simples semanas. El dúo amoroso se hubiese visto incrementado a un trío. (Omitiendo el aspecto afectuoso claro esta, ese aun se mantenía entre él y Cylen.)

Un petro-sapien, posiblemente el último de su raza, (no estaba seguro con lo basto que era el universo.) Se había unido a ellos, aunque algo remilgoso.

Resulta que debido a sus acciones, su nave había sido descubierta por el enemigo, y la pareja se las había ingeniado para salir de tal situación sin daños mayores.

Eso si ignorabas el hecho de que Vilgax ahora sabía que tenía espías pisándole los talones. Lo cual era una enorme decepción, debido a que su seguridad no solo aumentaría, sino que cualquier rumor del Omnitrix seria tomado con seriedad. Logrando dispersar por la galaxia varios de sus drones con tal de llegar al fondo del asunto. Despistando a sus perseguidores en cual pista es la que debían tomar en cuenta.

Fue allí que el Petro-sapien se unió a ellos, en un intento de redimirse a si mismo de sus andaduras del pasado.

Motivado por el rencor su único objetivo era el conseguir venganza contra aquel que destruyo su planeta natal. Aun cuando sabia que gran parte de la culpa yacía sobre sus hombros.

Cylen desconfiaba de él abiertamente, Maxwell quería creer en su historia, mas aun porque el alienígeno poseía información valiosa que pudiera darles por primera vez una ventaja en esta futura guerra. Por ende su compañera cedió, y el dúo, ahora convertido trío surcaba las galaxias aledañas en búsqueda de un científico en particular.

Un ser que sin saberlo (suponían ellos) estaba creando un arma que cambiaria el destino de muchas vidas en el universo.

Nunca imagino que ese mismo día conseguirían su objetivo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo III**

**Recuerdos de un pasado distante…**

**Siete años después…**

Dos chicos yacían erguidos en medio de un campo de batalla, ambos exhalaban con fuerza, obvia muestra de su agotamiento. El dúo intentaba mantenerse en pie con lo último que restaban de sus fuerzas. Más solo podían conformarse con apoyarse el uno al otro por medio de sus espaldas.

La joven, de largo cabello anaranjado susurro algunas palabras de ánimo en el chico de cabello castaño. Quien solo afirmo con su rostro, completamente convencido de que la chica comprendía él reciprocaba el sentimiento.

El dio un pequeño respingo ante el ligero pellizco que ella le propino en su pierna derecha, observándole con sus ojos entrecerrados, algo enrojecido por el cansancio y la vergüenza.

De entre los bosques emergieron varias siluetas de enorme envergadura, alertando a los chicos de que finalmente habían sido descubiertos y de que el descanso había terminado. Cada una de ellas tan solo era un bosquejo de matices oscuros debido a la falta de luz. Lo único perceptible eran sus penetrantes ojos escarlata.

Robots de batalla nivel 6. Armas letales construidas con el único motivo de fulminar o eliminar a su objetivo. Que en este caso eran ellos dos. Separándose con un ligero empujón, ambos chicos cayeron bruscamente al suelo, ignorando el dolor que el impacto había ocasionado.

Pocos segundos un par de rayos láser surco el lugar donde habían estado hace poco, significando que era mejor sentirse adolorido que freído hasta morir por las maquinas.

El joven de cabello castaño siguió rodando al escuchar el clásico sonido de emisión láser dirigido hacia su persona, mientras alzaba sus brazos en dirección de sus enemigos y apretaba el gatillo de sus armas de mano. Rogando que sus reservas de energía aun tuviesen suficiente como para eliminar a tres de las chico maquinas.

Tan solo pudo derribar a dos antes de que sus armas perdiesen toda su carga. Maldijo en voz alta en frustración. Detuvo su rodar tan solo para recuperar un poco el control de su estomago y cabeza, que parecían haber decidido el continuar con las vueltas por si solos.

La chica, que a pesar de estar terriblemente agotada, corría de un lado para otro mientras esquivaba las emisiones de luz, murmuraba en voz baja algún hechizo con el cual esperaba eliminar a sus temibles contrincantes.

Sonrió satisfecha cuando un rayo impacto unos cuantos metros delante de ella, elevando una espesa nube de polvo que obstruiría por algunos segundos la vista de las maquinas. Siguió corriendo a través de ella, posando sus manos justo al frente de su pecho, emitiendo un pequeño rayo de energía concentrada. Que perforo el pecho de dos de las maquinas antes de caer estrepitosa en el suelo y rodar violentamente hacia adelante al haber perdido el equilibrio.

Estuvo inmóvil por un par de segundos, mareada, adolorida y confundida de donde era arriba y donde abajo. Escupió a pesar de estar en contra de tal acto (No iba con sus modales.) El sabor metálico en su boca le indicaba que se había roto algo, quizás la encía o sus labios. Mas el aspecto crujiente del mismo le informaba que también había tragado una buena porción de tierra en el impacto.

El sonido de Jets propulsores le alarmo de inmediato, ¡AUN QUEDABA UNO EN FUNCIONAMIENTO! Lo cual le indicaba o que estaba escondido en la espesura del bosque. O Ben había fallado y perecido ante la maquina.

Eso la aterraba aun más que la idea de que tal abominación estaba frente a ella apuntando y recargando su arma con tal de eliminarla de la faz de la tierra. Para cuando escucho otro sonido que al menos había aliviado en parte sus penurias. Mini-jets, Ben estaba volando por si solo en su dirección utilizando los zapatos Jet que los plomeros les habían proporcionado para esta misión.

Aparentemente aun le quedaba algo de combustible como para ponerlos a funcionar, a diferencia suya. Una luz roja alcanzo sus parpados, sabiendo que la maquina finalmente había finalizado de cargar su arma, y que Ben no podría llegar a tiempo para salvarla. Suspiró una última vez, resignada de que habían fallado a pesar de las expectativas de sus padres.

Ben grito, escucho el sonido de su cuerpo impactar contra el frío metal de la maquina, y el rayo láser perforar el suelo a tan solo un miserable metro de donde ella se encontraba. ¡Aun estaba con vida! Alzo su rostro a pesar del dolor que le embargaba, deseaba ayudar a Ben como sea posible. Mas solo pudo ver como el estúpido alzaba su Katana eléctrica en dirección de la cabeza de la maquina, solo para observar con horror como perforaba el metal como cuchillo caliente sobre la mantequilla.

Por supuesto que eso no era lo que le aterraba no, lo que ocasionaba sus miedos eran los gritos de dolor del chico al ser electrocutado por su propia arma, al ser el metal un conductor de la electricidad. Justo antes de que sus circuitos hicieran corto circuito con su célula de poder y esta estallara en el rostro del chico, envolviéndolo en una nube de aceite, esquirlas y fuego… mucho fuego.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**L**os disparos de energía susurraban en sus oídos, declarando que tan cerca estaba de morir calcinado o perforado por una de las emisiones.

A pesar de su edad y experiencia, estaba completamente aterrado, Azmuth, él creador de la pesadilla que ahora portaba en sus manos, contenida en una esfera de seguridad. Había escapado como el cobarde que era, abandonando a pleno fuego enemigo a los que quizás serian los únicos aliados que tenia en esta batalla asimétrica.

El Petro-sapien hacia todo lo que podía para desviar y redirigir los láser rumbo al enemigo, pero todo ser tenia un limite, y si sus quejidos eran señal de lo que sospechaba. Su camarada estaba llegando rápidamente al suyo.

Cylen disparaba continuamente con su arma personal, mientras intentaba crear una barrera alrededor de nosotros con tal de evitar que nuestro enorme amigo sufriese mas daño. Pero el fuego era pesado, y tal como el hombre de cristal, ella estaba llegando a su límite. - ¡Debemos salir de aquí! – Grite exhausto.

- ¡COMO SI NO SUPIERA BIEN ESO! – Grito ofuscada mi pareja, aparentemente no era alguien que pudiese mantener su mente en frío en una situación como esta. No la culpaba. - ¡Usa el Omnitrix! – Agrego agotado el petro-sapien. No tarde en negarme.

- No sabemos que clase de arma es, Azmuth no fue muy específico, solo balbuceaba sobre la magnificencia de su trabajo y jamás fue conciso. ¡Que sucedería si es una nueva clase de bomba, una capaz de eliminar el cuadrante, con todos nosotros en el! – El hombre de cristal guardo silencio, contemplativo de que debíamos hacer. Cylen parecía pensativa, aparentemente ella no había podido conseguir mejor información debido a la emboscada de Vilgax.

Fue allí que un tremor remeció los cimientos de nuestro refugio, las maquinas intensificaron su fuego. Nosotros, conociendo bien que significaba ese leve movimiento sísmico. No hicimos más que sudar en frío ante las implicaciones del mismo.

Vilgax finalmente había llegado.

Decidí jugarme el todo por el todo, esta cosa no podía caer en manos del calamar.

- Escúchenme bien, porque solo tendremos una oportunidad. TU. – Dije autoritativo al alienígeno de cristal. – Enfoca varias de esas emisiones en el techo, abre un agujero hacia la superficie. – El hombre no tardo en seguir mis ordenes, igual de desesperado por evitar una confrontación con el temible adversario.

Mire hacia Cylen y suspire resignado. – Tu debes descansar, necesito que reúnas fuerzas como para elevarnos en el tiempo preciso hacia la superficie, no tenemos mascaras de oxigeno, y ninguno podrá sobrevivir por mucho tiempo a la radiación en el espacio sin protección alguna. Nuestra nave debe estar a unos cinco Kilómetros de este lugar, por lo que debes tener todas las fuerzas necesarias para lograrlo. –

Toda futuro reclamo se detuvo en seco al comprender lo que ella tenia que hacer, el petro-sapien, (El cual debía averiguar su nombre al ser cansado dirigirse a él por "Tú") agrego su propia versión del plan. – No es necesario que me incluyan en la esfera, tengo mis propios métodos de transporte, simplemente concéntrate lo suficiente en crear un escudo y yo tendré tiempo para sacar mi deslizador, activar mi armadura, y llevarlos a la nave sin ningún inconveniente. –

No pude evitar una sonrisa de alivio ante las noticias, le entregue el contenedor a Cylen quien ahora se cubría en mi espalda, mientras yo, ahora con las manos libres, tomaba mis armas y devolvía algo del fuego con tal de apaciguar un poco de la presión que teníamos encima.

Al menos hasta que note en la distancia la sombra de lo que menos esperaba encontrar en un lugar como este. - ¡Demonios! – Dije en voz baja mientras intentaba incluir este nuevo contratiempo en la escala. Si lograba salirse con la suya, quizás podrían alentar o si el destino lo permitiera, eliminar a Vilgax de una vez por todas.

Cylen parecía leer mi mente. De hecho, quizás lo hizo. – Ya se que es lo que piensas, y la respuesta es ¡NO! No te dejare ir hacia el terreno enemigo con tal de que puedas activar esa bomba de neutrones. – Voltee en dirección de ella intentando hacerle comprender la prioridad de mi idea. Solo para verla arrojarme el contenedor con rudeza en mí pecho, y ella elevarse por los aires mientras esquivaba el fuego enemigo. Con tal de llegar hasta el aparato y programarlo.

Lo extraño es que pudo conseguirlo con relativa facilidad, lo que era muy inusual considerando su situación actual. Su compañero de cristal no tardo en afirmar sus sospechas. – Esto es muy fácil, las maquinas no avanzan de su posición, pocas dejan su lugar con tal de detener a la mujer de activar la bomba… -

Decidí agregar. – Tampoco se ven muy preocupadas de detenerte en abrir una brecha en el fuselaje de la estación. Es como si… - Todo cayó en su lugar. – Es una trampa, no intentan evitar que escapemos… quieren que acudamos a al nave, y para lograrlo, nos llevaron a pensar en activar la bomba con tal de erradicar a Vilgax, al sospechar que el temblor fue ocasionado por su descenso sobre la superficie superior. –

El petro-sapien quien había destrozado gran parte del metal que lo separaba de la superficie. Detuvo sus intentos, con tal de ahora dirigir el fuego hacia la mujer alienígena, con tal de detenerla o alertarla de lo que estaba por hacer. – Suelta el Omnitrix, y dispara con todo lo que tienes, debemos eliminar a estas pestes lo mas pronto posible. – Cylen, altamente ofendida por las acciones del sujeto. No tardo en reciprocar algo de su enojo sobre el, enviándole una dosis de su energía interna. Destruyendo sin desearlo, al resto de las maquinas que interceptaron sus ondas.

El hombre de cristal simplemente se arrodillo al estar agotado, ignorando que una enfurecida hembra se dirigía hacia su persona con el intento de acabar con esto de una vez por todas. Max decidió detenerla cuanto antes. – Espera, solo intentábamos llamar tu atención con tal de que no activases la bomba. –

Ella le miro con incredulidad y algo de ¿Dolor? – ¿Disparándome? –

El intento consolarla, pero no había tiempo para perder, no cuando podía notar que ella había conseguido su misión al pie de la letra. Con rapidez le explico la situación, intentando conseguir otra vía de escape que no fuese por medio de su quizás vigilada nave espacial.

- Azmuth debe tener alguna vía de escape en caso de que algo como esto ocurriera, pero el truco es… ¿Dónde y tendremos el tiempo suficiente como para lograrlo? – Ella suspiro con rudeza, aun ofendida por sus acciones. – Solo tenemos quince minutos antes de la explosión. Y no ganamos nada con dialogar sobre las posibilidades de si podremos o no, si estamos aun en un mismo lugar. -

El hombre de cristal, a pesar de estar agotado, decidió ofrecer una solución alterna. – Ustedes continúen sin mi, yo abriré el agujero y llevare conmigo a la bomba de Neutrones, creo aun tener fuerzas para cumplir una ultima misión. –

Extrañamente, fue Cylen quien le detuvo de proseguir. – Eso es una estupidez, no sabemos si esa cosa funciona correctamente, por lo que sabemos puede ser un truco de Vilgax, y necesitamos tu ayuda en caso de que el transporte que consigamos pueda requerir más de dos pilotos… Solo deja esa cosa donde esta, si realmente es una bomba de neutrones, no importa donde la coloquemos… arrasara con todo en el cuadrante. –

Algo remilgoso, el hombre de cristal comenzó a seguirles el paso, solo para activar su armadura y alargar su deslizador. Tomando desprevenido al humano que ahora portaba el contenedor del Omnitrix y a la mujer lagarto. Que protestaban profusamente ante el trato que el sujeto les otorgaba.

Once minutos luego, pudieron descubrir un viejo hangar escondido en lo profundo del complejo.

- Esta cosa es basura, pero es lo único que tenemos, con suerte aun funciona y podremos entrar al hiper-espacio antes de que la explosión ocurra. -

Nadie objeto a la mujer, simplemente se adentraron en el ancestral aparato, aliviados de que a pesar de su edad aun estaba en funcionamiento. Volaron la escotilla y emergieron demasiado lento para su gusto. Esperando que en cualquier momento la posible bomba estallase y se los llevase al otro mundo de una forma rápida y con esperanzas indolora. Solo para llevarse la sorpresa del año al ver que habían emergido justo encima de la nave madre de su detestable enemigo. Que no tardo en dispararle a la nueva treta a sus planes.

Fue allí cuando todas las alarmas se dispararon, la maquina dejo de funcionar, el motor se apago. El rayo tractor les atrapo, y toda esperanza parecía esfumarse.

Maxwell había notado una pequeña luz parpadeante justo delante de su asiento, resignado la apretó ante el pequeño atisbo de esperanza que yacía ante él.

Fue allí que la bomba estallo y la nave que pilotaban simplemente se disolvió en la nada.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**G**wen no podía evitar el estar enojada, odiaba que Ben saliese herido, mas aun cuando dichas heridas eran ocasionadas cuando el intentaba salvarla.

El susodicho se encontraba dentro de la cámara de operaciones, pendiendo de un delgado hilo entre la vida y la muerte. Y todo porque ella no fue capaz de defenderse a si misma de un mísero androide.

Su ojo izquierdo estaba mas allá de cualquier tratamiento medico, su piel presentaba graves heridas, además de estar completamente chamuscada por el aceite caliente y el fuego. Simplemente era un milagro en si que el chico estuviese con vida.

De hecho, era un milagro que ambos a la tierna edad de 14 años, fuesen agentes de tiempo completo. Formando uno de los mejores equipos que jamás hayan existido en la fuerza.

Mas aun así, eso no les hacia invencibles, ella misma estaba en silla de ruedas, con la pierna derecha fracturada a nivel de fémur. Su hombro izquierdo estaba envuelto en un fiero vendaje, al haber sido dislocado agresivamente de su lugar original. Y al igual que su primo, había perdido un ojo gracias a una esquirla producto de la explosión.

Un reemplazo estaba en orden para cada uno de los dos, uno biomecánico con un par de accesorios extra que quizás les ayuden el sus siguientes misiones.

Su única mano libre temblaba profusamente, hoy finalmente habían finalizado su venganza. En este día habían cumplido con una promesa lejana, fundada en el odio y en el dolor que los embargaba.

Hace tiempo, sus familias habían sido exterminadas por una rencorosa mujer que alegaba haberlo perdido todo gracias a los plomeros.

Declarando una guerra abierta entre las facciones criminales y los plomeros, ella otorgándoles vías y tecnologías que jamás habían concebido en sus más profundos sueños podrían tener.

La familia que tanto amó pereció a manos de una banda de asesinos bien armador mientras ella, Sayaka y Ben acampaban al otro lado de la montaña. Intentando probarse a si mismos su valía ante sus padres, sin saber que tal acción era lo único que les había salvado ese día.

La guerra fue demasiado publica como para mantenerla escondida, y la tecnología paso por muchas manos como para alegar que era humana, simplemente fue imposible detener a los codiciosos de dispersarla por todo el mundo. Trayendo consigo una era de avances y prosperidad que opacaba enormemente las desventajas de la guerra interna entre dos facciones rebeldes.

Karasu y Komadori terminaron por unirse a ellos, al haber sido destruida la escuela donde alguna vez disfrutaron su niñez. Saito estaba entre las victimas que no lo lograron.

Sayaka estaba en América, manteniendo con vida las industrias de nuestros padres, cuando en realidad, estaba siendo entrenada por los plomeros americanos en un intento por descubrir el paradero de Aori Fuyita. La causante de tanto sufrimiento en los últimos cuatro años.

Nunca creyeron que la mujer aun tuviese lacayos fieles entre sus filas, pero su liberación de la prisión, en conjunción con la gran cantidad de armas que obtuvo, develo que efectivamente había topos en la empresa.

El sonido de pasos, en conjunto con el abrir violento de la puerta a unos cuantos metros a su izquierda le reveló que sus amigos finalmente habían llegado. Decidió ignorar el pasado por ahora, ya que lo que mas necesitaba en estos instantes, era el poder llorar ante la posibilidad de perder a alguien mas en a causa de los androides que Fuyita había enviado tantos años atrás para destruir su casa.

Karasu, simplemente le sostuvo entre sus brazos, sollozando en silencio mientras Komadori, simplemente miraba en dirección a la sala de operaciones, mientras esperaba que Ben emergiera de esta.

No habían jurado vengarse de Fuyita para caer con sus peones.

Aun tenían mucho por hacer…

_**Continuara…**_


	5. Chapter 5

**K**omadori observaba atento la puerta que yacía inmóvil ante él, detrás de esa gruesa capa de madera se encontraban varios cirujanos de alto calibre, luchando por mantener en este mundo a su mejor amigo y compañero de habitación.

A su espalda podía escuchar los llantos de Gwendolyn, acompañados por los susurros de Karasu, quien intentaba a como de lugar controlar a la chica.

Suspiró resignado, aun no podía creer como su vida había dado un paso para mal tan solo por conocer a estos chicos. Muy en el fondo los culpaba, pero el amigo fiel que realmente era admitía que la única culpable aquí era Aori.

Apretó los puños con toda la fuerza que pudo, uno de ellos hiriendo crujiendo sonoramente al estar hecho completamente de metal. Un recuerdo de la vez en que criminales dispararon contra una escuela privada, "jugando al tiro al blanco con objetivos reales" fue el testimonio de aquellos que fueron capturados por los plomeros.

Alzó su vista en dirección de la puerta, esperando que otro de sus nexos con aquel pasado tan sencillo no se esfumara como todo lo demás.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Cinco años atrás… **_

_**L**__a mansión de sus amigos era impresionante, jamás en su vida había estado en un lugar de tanto lujo. _

_Los jardines eran impecables, cuidadosamente construidos en la teoría sen, el dojo donde Ben practicaba con su padre era motivo de envidia para cualquier joven que practicase artes marciales. _

_É__l siendo un Kendoista de nacimiento, no podía evitar al menos sentirse algo celoso de las facilidades con las que contaba su buen amigo. _

_Claro que todo eso se esfumo cuando su padre ofreció las facilidades con tal de que pudiesen practicar cuando gustasen. ¡Y el siendo quien era, no pudo negar aceptar tal oportunidad! _

_Con el tiempo pudo descubrir infinidad de cosas con respecto a los __Tennyson. _

_Gwendolyn no solo era buena en los estudios, sino que poseía una extraña habilidad con las artes marciales. Ella podía adaptarse rápidamente a cualquier rutina y en cuestión de semanas, memorizarla y realizarla sin problema alguno. _

_Claro mientras nunca tuviese a alguien combatiendo en su contra para otorgarle presión. Siendo un combate real, eso era otra historia, la chica tenía buena memoria, pero era un hueso a roer con las reglas, jamás se desviaba o improvisaba con tal de confrontar a su enemigo, y su inflexibilidad en el área le estaba retrasando constantemente. _

_Sobretodo ante la __inventiva de Benjamín, quien solía adaptar los movimientos que estudiaba (Y tardaba considerablemente mucho mas en memorizar que su familiar.) y los manipulaba a su antojo con tal de conseguir el mismo efecto. _

_Su único problema era su gusto por los movimientos exóticos y exagerados, probablemente evidencia de su gusto por las animaciones que solía disfrutar constantemente. _

_Él por su parte, debía admitir que poseía problemas de agarre, solía soltar demasiado el Bokken__ (Espada de madera) y su posición era un completo desastre, pero el padre de su buen amigo no perdía oportunidad en corregirlo con tal de que pudiese mejorar. _

_Karasu por su parte, prefería mirar desde lejos, odiando todo tipo de combate, la madre de Gwendolyn insto por instruirla en artes más finos como la estrategia y la predicción. _

_Al preguntársele el porque le enseñaba estrategias a la jovencita, la mujer solía sonreír antes de expresar. "__Una mujer debe aprender a movilizarse en un mundo repleto de hombres, el tener varios movimientos planteados por adelantado y en reserva siempre ha sido una ventaja para mi. No veo porque no pueda serle útil a esta joven también." _

_Eso fue el principio de lo que fueron los mejores años de su vida. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**E**l sonido de la puerta al abrirse saco de su ensoñación al joven de cabellera morena, las chicas detrás de él tampoco pasaron desapercibido el movimiento.

No le extraño que fuese Gwendolyn la primera en hablar, "¿Cómo esta, dígamelo por favor?" lo desesperado en la tonalidad de su voz no hacia mas que ponerlo aun más nervioso, no solo por el bienestar de su amigo lastimado, sino de la salud mental de la jovencita si algo terrible llegase a suceder.

El cirujano suspiró con tal de relajarse, desconociendo que sus acciones solo incrementaban la tensión en el lugar, finalmente después de lo que había parecido una eternidad, dijo con voz grave y apacible. "¡El cadete Benjamín se ha estabilizado!"

Gwendolyn comenzó a llorar nuevamente, esta vez de alegría, no tardamos en seguir su ejemplo.

Ben aun estaba con nosotros.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Dos días después… **_

**U**na joven de cabello violáceo descansaba al lado de la cama de su mejor amiga, sus rizos que apenas alcanzaban sus hombros yacían desparramados por toda la almohada mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido en los últimos días de su vida.

Aun tiene pesadillas ante la sola idea de aquel momento en que esperaron ante la puerta de la sala de operaciones.

En su mayoría las cosas no terminaron tan bien como en la vida real, si es que la condición en la que quedo el chico puede considerarse de alguna forma algo bueno.

Debido a la extensión de las quemaduras en su piel, estaba completamente sumergido de pies a cabeza en un líquido especial que ayudaría a la regeneración de las células capilares. Con suerte el joven no quedaría marcado de por vida, aunque la nueva piel debido al contacto con el químico alienígeno debía ser sometida a riguroso cuidado con tal de evitar una recaída inesperada.

Eso implicaba que Ben debía estar inmóvil e inconciente mientras el tanque recibía descargas continuas de electricidad con tal de que los químicos funcionasen a la perfección.

Su cabello fue rasurado por completo, y de hecho para la vergüenza de las jovencitas, además de su horror, ninguna capa a base de petróleo, o sustancia terrícola debía ser introducida en el tanque. No si deseaban hacerla parte permanente del cuerpo de Benjamín.

Por lo que por primera vez en muchos años, ambas chicas observaron el cuerpo desnudo de un joven.

Lamentablemente la condición de su piel era demasiado lamentable como para haberlo disfrutado. Lo peor de todo es que el ver a su primo en tales condiciones no había hecho más que empeorar la frágil salud mental de la chica, por lo que también fue recluida en una de las salas con tal de tratar el trauma sufrido.

Mucho mas fácil el hablarlo que hacerlo.

Gwendolyn necesitaba a su primo, el último eslabón de una gran familia que pereció victima de las locuras de una mujer, la sola idea de perderlo y quedarse completamente sola al no saber que había ocurrido con su abuelo, simplemente era demasiado para la del cabello anaranjado.

Suspiró con tristeza, Sayaka no había podido regresar de América debido a una grave complicación que involucraba a un joven con la capacidad de absorber y reaplicar distintas habilidades a su cuerpo. Mayoritariamente energía.

Al parecer el joven aun sin identificar era el principal jefe de una de las bandas más peligrosas de la zona, por lo que todo su escuadrón estaba abarrotado de misiones hasta que la situación se normalizara, lo cual podría llevar demasiado tiempo.

Para colmo la escasez de personal honesto había ocasionado que muchos soldados fuesen utilizados constantemente, su escuadrón no era la diferencia, sus peticiones de transferencia para Japón habían sido completamente rechazadas, cada una de ellas alegaba que aun no había finalizado su entrenamiento. Cuando en realidad necesitaban su presencia más que nunca en los momentos de escasez.

Giro su rostro en dirección de su amiga, la observo atentamente analizando cada centímetro de su rostro, intentando en lo más profundo de su ser el ignorar los vendajes que cubrían su rostro.

La miró por un largo tiempo, recordando sin desearlo el momento en que se encontraron con el fruto de sus martirios.

En aquel momento tan solo parecía una agradable mujer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Cuatro años atrás… **_

_**E**__lla sonreía mientras observaba como el espectáculo entre Saito y Gwen, él siempre insistente en conquistarla, mientras ella exasperada le rechazaba en todas las formas conocidas. _

_Ojeó prudentemente en dirección de __Benjamín, con tal de discernir que sentía el chico realmente. _

_Al descubrir que estaba en una vitrina cercana, salivando como perro hambriento sobre los más recientes avances en sus animaciones favoritas. __Komadori estaba a su lado, conservando un poco mejor su compostura, no por mucho, pero era algo. _

_Al menos no babeaba. _

_Negó ligeramente con su rostro, __los chicos no aprenderían en lo absoluto, que en la vida habían cosas mucho mejores que las caricaturas o las historietas, pero según los libros que ha leído últimamente, las niñas solían madurar mucho mas rápido que los varones, por lo que era común que esto sucediera. _

_No evitaba que fuera menos frustrante claro esta. _

_El sonido de los dos jóvenes ante ella, o mejor dicho, la carencia del mismo ocasiono que __dirigiese su atención con tal de descubrir la razón. _

_Comprendió__ de inmediato que sus amigos estaban tan concentrados discutiendo el uno con el otro, que jamás notaron cuando una mujer se cruzo en su camino y fue arrollada sin piedad alguna por el dúo. _

_O al menos eso supuso al ver a una señora en el suelo, mientras Saito se disculpaba continuamente __y Gwen le ayudaba a erguirse completamente sonrojada por la vergüenza. _

"_Ya, ya, niños, es comprensible __que jóvenes como ustedes, cuyo amor esta floreciendo olviden sus alrededores cuando están cortejándose." _

_El silencio fue sepulcral, al menos hasta que __la pareja reacciono de inmediato. "Lo vez, no soy el único que ve que nuestro amor esta destinado" Exclamó Saito mientras que Gwen al unísono gritaba. "¡No es mi novio! Mucho menos me gusta, y definitivamente no cortejo con él." _

_La mujer se alzó por sus propios medios, __ocultando una sonrisa con su mano a duras penas, Benjamín y Komadori no tardaron en acudir a la escena, ella pudo notar que el joven de cabellera castaña parecía mas alerta de lo usual. De hecho su mirada estaba fija en Saito, lo cual le llevaba a pensar que quizás el chico era mucho mejor observador de lo que le hacia creer al resto del mundo. _

"_Ya niños, __es suficiente, tienen que ir a su instituto y yo voy tarde al trabajo," Dicho esto posó su mano izquierda en el hombro de Saito, mientras que la restante se ubico encima de Gwen. "Además, su destino ya esta asegurado, créanme, yo sé de esto." _

_Recogiendo su bolso y __despidiéndose amablemente, partió en direcciones opuestas, de nuevo pudo notar que Ben parecía pensativo por algún motivo, al menos por un instante antes de que de nuevo su atención se fuese a otro lugar, como si pensara que estaba siendo demasiado paranoico al desconfiar de todo el mundo. _

_Más__ tarde nos enteraríamos, que esa misma mujer había ubicado un rastreador muy sofisticado en las ropas de los chicos que toco. _

_Y que sus dulces palabras, no habían sido más que una amenaza encubierta con alegría. Ella misma se encargaría de "asegurar" nuestro destino. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**T**iempo después, una ves establecido su imperio, les ordeno a unos cuantos pandilleros el eliminar el instituto.

Tres años atrás, tres míseros años fue lo que le tomo el decidir que era buena idea el enviar psicópatas armados en dirección de una escuela secundaria.

Si tan solo Ben hubiese seguido sus instintos en aquel momento, si tan solo ellos hubiesen estado mas preparados, tal vez, sus vidas serian diametralmente opuestas a lo que son hoy en día.

Lastima que con desearlo las cosas no cambiaran, lo hecho, hecho se queda y solo les queda seguir adelante.

Mientras estuviesen juntos, nada, ni nadie, podría separarlos, y si tenia que acudir a la magia negra para asegurarse de ello. Bien valía el riesgo.

Solo necesitaba un guardián que la protegiese en sus momentos de debilidad, y su Benjamín no estaba disponible al ser el más experimentado del cuarteto.

Entonces tendría que convencer a Komadori de suplir su puesto, todo por el bien de su futuro, de todos sus futuros.

_**Continuara… **_

_**Ahora, quiero comentar un par de cosas que **__**quiero dejar en claro, Por lo general agradezco mucho los Reviews con buena critica, pero en ningún momento dije que esto seria una comedia romántica de instituto. **_

_**Por lo que no tengo que desarro**__**llarla como ustedes "esperaban que sucediera." No soy alguien que se guíe por lo común, y tiendo a darle mis giros a la historia. Lo que ocurrió en esa brecha de tiempo que se saltó así de golpe, es parte de la trama, será revelado por medio de recuerdos, y no serán consecutivos, ósea que puede que en varios capítulos no se sepa que ocurrió, sino en algunos en especial. **_

_**La introducción del Omnitrix esta **__**próxima, mucho más con el reingreso de él "Abuelo" al escenario. **_

_**Pero traigo malas noticias para los que leen esta historia, **__**lamentablemente este capitulo ya lo tenia preparado, solo lo estaba puliendo por lo que no lo publique con el otro paquete de mis otras historias el lunes pasado. **_

_**Estoy TAN decepcionado con **__**la nueva serie de BEN10 ALIEN FORCE, que pondré esta historia en un completo HIATO. **_

_**Al menos mientras **__**me recupero de lo que le hicieron a la serie, por el amor del cielo, emparejar a Gwen con Kevin, no podía ser cualquier otro chico, sino Kevin. **_

_**Eso y le dieron una novia Japonesa a Ben, **__**o he llegado a los capítulos donde aparece, pero si he leído de ella. Creo que es japonesa, solo se que es asiática, y por su diseño, sospecho mucho que es la madre de su hijo en el futuro. **_

_**Aunque el director actual comento que quizás esta nueva serie no termine como se mostró en el futuro de la primera. **_

_**Con BEN10000 como padre soltero, y Gwen en otro planeta aun dispuesta a estar con Ben, al menos en esencia. **_

_**Ohhh, y otra cosa mas, se revelo que la fuente de los poderes de Gwen es a causa de que es descendiente de extraterrestres, su abuela es la fuente original. Lo que reduce aun más la compatibilidad genética entre ella y Ben, aunque LEGALMENTE el incesto se considera en relaciones entre primeros y segundos consanguíneos. Ósea, O PADRE o HERMANOS, los primos en su legalidad no es considerado INCESTO. Pero sigue siendo mal visto por la sociedad, o la mayoría de ellas. **_

_**No se cuando **__**regrese a escribir otro capitulo, pero créanme, presionarme o rogarme no me quitara el bloqueo que ocurrió con esta historia en especifico. (Tanto así me decepciono la pareja de Gwen/Kevin) **_

_**Si llego a poder seguirla, BIEN, sino, es una lastima. Ya veremos que ocurre primero. **_

Atentamente.

Shiro_Wolfman_K


End file.
